Asymmetrical Love
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: When Maka receives a rather steamy message from Kid, how will she react? Gender-bent Kid! Based off the Tumblr prompt: my muse accidentally sends your muse a sext. How does yours react? written with my pal fem!deaththekid :) Rated my for language, lemons, and femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater, only the plot!**

"Kidd… I didn't know you felt that way about me," Maka blushed, typing her reply back.

"Oh goodness this wasn't supposed to go to you Maka!" Kidd replied in a panic.

"Would it be weird to say I felt the same way?" she replied.

"I have to be honest Maka, I did mean to send you that… you're serious?" she replies.

"Yes," she replied. Dirty thoughts of that symmetry-obsessed girl crossed her mind. "Come over Kidd, Soul's gone for the afternoon."

"I'll be there soon." she answered. Kidd took her skateboard to Maka's apartment, and headed up the stairs.

Upon hearing the eight knocks on her door, she ran to the room, unlocking the door, letting her in. "I'm glad you're here Kidd!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her.

Kidd tensed up at the hug, and then gently hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you as well Maka; can I come in?" she asked her.

"Please!" she smiled, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the apartment.

Kidd glanced around the apartment, and did her best not to go around aligning things properly. The couch especially bugged her.

"Kidd," Maka chided. "You are not here to reorganize my apartment."

"But it's… it's…" she stammered. The surrounding unsymmetrical items and misaligned furniture was starting to make Kidd dizzy.

Without Kidd realizing it, Maka had dragged her to her bedroom. "Maybe this will be better for you," she whispered.

"Less items… I like this room," Kidd mumbled as she glanced about. She sat down on the bed, hoping to clear away her dizziness.

"Well that's good," Maka smirked, joining Kidd on the bed. "So..." she started. "You said you meant those things you sent me?" she questioned, face turning red.

Kidd's pale cheeks turned a shade of crimson. "Yes, I did mean them," she kept her gaze fixed on door. "You're a very pretty meister."

"I would be lying if I said you weren't beautiful yourself," she murmured, cupping her cheek. "Kidd, look at me."

Kidd faced the blonde girl, though she found it hard to keep eye contact with her.

"It's okay to be nervous, I know I am," the blonde meister smiled. "I have had feelings for you for quite a while."

"You have?" she asked in surprise. "I had always assumed you and your weapon were a couple." Kidd now felt a bit embarrassed about her assumption.

"I will admit that I had some fleeting thoughts about Soul, but it is hard for me to trust men at all, thanks to my good for nothing Papa. I can trust Soul as my partner, but never in a romantic sort of way. You understand me like no one else does," she admitted.

"We're both a different kind of soul; troubled in some aspects but beautiful in others," Kidd replied as she gently placed her arm around her.

"That is true," she smiled. Her thoughts soured though. "I don't see why you would like me though. You have Liz and Patty. They are much prettier than I ever will be," she frowned.

"Dealing with either of those sisters is like dealing with a sugar filled toddler. While I love the two dearly, they're more like family to me. They also are not very bright of girls," Kidd sighed lightly as she remembered Patty making a color book of everything. "You though, are both beautiful and smart."

"T-thank you," she blushed, not being able to believe someone thought so highly of her. "You are extremely intelligent Kidd. And your beauty surpasses anything I have ever seen."

"Me? Intelligent? I can't even write my name symmetrically!" Kidd smiled softly at the compliments. "My looks aren't anything special, especially with these stripes. You need to look in a mirror to see something truly beautiful."

"You are so sweet Kidd," she smiled. "Do you mind if I try something?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Kidd replied. She wasn't quite sure where Maka was going with this.

The hand that was cupping her cheek moved to her neck, pulling her close until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Kidd's golden eyes widen in surprise, and then closed. She wrapped her other arm around Maka, and held her in the kiss.

Maka pulled back slightly, a soft smile crossing her features. "Just as good as I imagined it to be."

Kidd smiled lightly, and pulled Maka back in for another kiss.

She moaned against her lips, enjoying the feeling. Her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer.

Kidd slowly let her arms lower to Maka's waist. She softly slid her hands underneath the soft sweater she wore.

"Kidd," she moaned. She loved the feeling of her fingers softly rubbing her skin.

"You're so soft," she said with a light smile. Kidd traced the edge of her sides gently.

She blushed heavily. "Th-thank you Kidd," she stuttered out.

Kidd pulled her hands out from inside the sweater, and ran her fingers through Maka's pigtails. "Even softer!"

Maka couldn't help but giggle. She ran her fingers through Kidd's hair, admiring the softness of it. "You are so soft yourself, dear."

She ignored the comment, as she noticed just how perfectly symmetrical the pigtails were. "So perfect," she muttered to herself.

Instead of replying with words, Maka leaned in and captured her mouth. Her tongue lightly traced her lips, silently asking for permission.

Kidd lightly opened her lips, letting it the soft tongue that was rubbing against them.

Maka moaned into the kiss. She loved the feeling of her lips against Kidd's. How she harbored feelings for the beautiful meister for years.

Kidd wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into the kiss. She leaned against her, making them both tip backward on the bed.

As they broke apart for breath, Maka smiled. "You know, I think I've been in love with you for a while," she admitted with a great blush.

Kidd opened her mouth to reply, but then turned her gaze away from her. "I've… never loved a person before… but, I do believe, that I love you, Maka."

"Well, I have never loved anyone either Kidd. But I believe that now would be a good time to find someone." The smile on her face was sincere, letting her know that she wasn't messing around.

"I agree, now is a good time." Kids kissed her passionately, and then trailed her kisses down her cheek and onto her neck.

Small moans were flying from Maka's lips. She couldn't believe the sensations that Kidd was giving her. "M-more please," she whimpered.

Kids smirked at the pleas she received. She pulled Maka's sweater partly up her stomach, and continued her kisses along her soft skin.

Maka's moans turned to yelps of pleasure as Kidd's tongue lightly traced patterns on her stomach.

Kidd pushed the sweater up and over Maka's head. She continued her kisses along the edge of her bra, and ran her tongue along the silky skin of her breasts.

Maka's deft hands started unbuttoning the buttons that kept her shirt on. She kept shivering in pleasure as Kidd was licking her breasts.

She slid her fingers between the side fabric of the bra and her skin, and slowly began moving the piece of clothing off of her.

"W-wait," she stuttered. She was embarrassed. She knew she had a small chest, so she didn't want to disappoint her lover.

"Don't be this way; size isn't a thing of importance to me. Your chest is symmetrical," Kidd said with a sincere smile.

"It's just hard to get past all my insecurities Kidd," she muttered, in shame. She really wanted to believe that Kidd wouldn't make fun of her or be repelled by her small chest, but it was hard.

"Don't worry Maka, I won't pick fun at you like others have. Look at me; I don't have a very large chest. I only care about symmetry, and you appear quite symmetrical!" Kidd hoped her words would assure the girl.

"O-okay," she mumbled, letting her bra fall off her shoulders.

Kidd smiled lightly, and began kissing along her soft breasts.

Pleasure-filled moans filled the air at Kidd's actions. How could such a simple action cause her to become so heated?

She smiled at the moans her kisses received. Gently, Kidd began sucking on her right nipple, and using her fingers to toy with the other.

"K-Kidd!" she gasped. Her fingers slowly pushed her shirt off her arms, her hands seeking out the warmth of her lover.

"Yes?" she replied softly. Kidd took her shirt off, and neatly placed it on the floor. She leaned over the blonde meister, and gently kissed her lips.

"D-don't stop," she gasped.

Kidd kissed down her neck, over her breasts and across her stomach. She licked along the edge of her skirt.

As much as Maka was loving this, she felt that she wasn't giving Kidd the attention she deserved.

"Something wrong?" Kidd asked. She lightly kissed her cheeks. "Aren't you enjoying this?

"Y-yes I am," she groaned out. "But I feel that you are getting nothing in return."

Kidd nodded, and took off her own bra. "Go ahead; do anything you like, just make sure you don't favor one side over another."

Maka gulped. She was nervous. She had only ever pleasured herself, not another person. Going off of what she liked, she started by kissing slowly down the side of Kidd's neck, making sure to spend an equal amount of time on both sides.

Soft moans of pleasure escaped her mouth at the kisses she received. Kidd let her hands move freely down to the bottom edge of Maka's skirt.

Her mouth edged closer to the swell of her breasts. She licked around them, slightly nipping at the flesh, making encouraging moans come from her love.

She gasped at the sensation of pleasure. Her body felt hot from these simple touches; she want so much more of it. "More, Maka, please."

"Whatever you want my dear," she smiled, nipping down lightly on her pert nipples.

Her moans of pleasure filled the room. Slowly, Kidd pulled her skirt upward until it was flipped over completely.

Maka's tongue swirled around Kidd's pale skin, slightly nipping as she kissed her way down her body. Her hands went up and started to grope and play with her breasts.

Kidd panted softly from the amount of pleasure she felt. She ran her fingers along the edge of Maka's thighs, and along the edge of her white panties.

"You can do more if you want," Maka whispered. Oh how she wanted to feel Kidd's fingers.

Kidd smirked lightly at her comment. She began to rub her through her panties, and then gently pulled the thin garment down to her knees.

Moans filled the air. She couldn't believe the amount of pleasure that a pair of fingers could cause. She ghosted her fingers up and down Kidd's legs before slowly pulling her panties down her long legs.

Kidd gasped lightly at the remove of her panties. For the first time in this, she felt a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Kidd, I am new at this too. It's okay to be nervous," Maka whispered, reassuring her love.

"I just don't want to disappoint," she explained. Kidd shoved away her worry, and began kissing along Maka's neck. She trailed her kisses down to her thighs, and then gently kissed her exposed slit.

"Y-You won't," she whispered, waiting in anticipation for where this was going to go.

She kissed a bit harder, and then slid her tongue inside. Her tongue explored the area, licking gently along her walls and across her clit.

"Kidd!" she screamed. The feeling of her tongue licking up and down her slit made her scream out in pleasure. Her thoughts ceased to exist as Kidd continued her ministrations.

Her squeals made Kidd excited. She licked a bit faster, and allowed her tongue in deeper. With her finger, she massaged her clit.

Maka pulled Kidd closer to her, her fingers weaving into her hair. Her breath turned into pants.

She pulled her tongue free, and began sucking on her clit. Her fingers danced around the edge of her thighs, and then slid inside her slit.

She gasped. Kidd's fingers felt so much better than her own.

She nipped lightly at her clit, and began massaging her from within. In amazed her how incredibly soft and warm she was.

Her eyes crossed slightly from the pleasure. Kidd's name was the only sound that came out of Maka's mouth.

The sound of her name being called out excited Kidd more. She sucked hard on her clit, and let her fingers venture in further until they reached a barrier.

Nerves filled Maka since she knew what this would mean. "Go ahead," she breathed. "I love you Kidd. I wouldn't want this any other way."

"Are you sure? I feel a bit bad doing this to you," she asked, unsure of it. She didn't want to cause her pain.

"I am sure," she smiled, lifting her hips slightly to encourage Kidd on.

Kidd only nodded in reply. She gave a hard push on the barrier, and jumped lightly when she felt it give. Quickly she covered her lover in kisses, almost to apologize for the pain.

Her features screwed up in pain, but she couldn't be any happier. She pulled Kidd up to be face-level with her, her mouth meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry," Kidd softly said. She felt terrible for it, but was happy to see that Maka didn't seem to be in too much pain.

"It's okay Kidd, I promise," she reassured with a kiss.

"Alright," she replied hesitantly. Kidd kissed along her body again, and made her way back down to her slit. She gently kissed around it, and then slid her tongue inside.

Maka's hands were caressing Kidd's thighs while she howled in pleasure. Her fingers made their way up her legs, softly stroking her.

She began sucking on her clit again, and allowed her fingers to venture inside again. Her fingers explored further in, rubbing softly at the warm walls.

Maka moaned before letting her fingers softly enter Kidd.

Kidd gasped at the feeling, and then let out a flurry of soft moans. This was better than she could have ever imagined.

Maka slowly kissed her way down Kidd's body, her fingers still pumping in and out of her tight walls. She softly licked her clit, getting a vocal response from the Shinigami.

Kidd barely could focus on what her own fingers were doing. She let out a number of sounds of pleasure, many of them sounds she didn't know she could make. Her body felt hot from the touches.

"Will this be okay?" Maka asked, her fingers probing her entrance.

"Yes, go ahead," she panted. She wanted this more than she could ever be able to put into words.

She slowly slid her fingers in her, quickly breaking her barrier. Her mouth covered Kidd's, muffling her cries of pain. "So sorry," she murmured.

The amount of pain she felt surprised her. Kidd bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making any noise. "It's… ok…"

Maka kissed her way down her body. "I love you so much Kidd," she moaned, licking her up and down while her fingers were pumping in and out at a faster pace.

"I love you too, Maka," Kid said with a soft smile. She took hold of the meister's waist, and brought her lower half up to her face. She returned to sucking on her clit.

"Ah!" she screamed. She was enjoying the feelings that Kidd was giving her, but she didn't want to make her love feel neglected. She pulled her fingers out, earning a whimper from Kidd, before sticking her tongue into her, wagging it lightly.

"Ah ah," Kidd whimpered at the feel of her lover's tongue. Her fingers rubbed along the edge of Maka's slit, and then slowly ventured back in. They rubbed freely around her g-spot, lightly toying with it.

Slowly the moans turned into incomprehensible screams from the both of them. Maka's tongue moved to her clit while her fingers moved into her lover, hitting her G-spot harshly.

"Maka! Are you al-" the scythe was cut off by the sight of the two naked, sweating women intertwined on the bed. His nose started to bleed profusely.

Kidd was so caught up in the pleasure she was feeling that she didn't notice the new comer until the shouting. She blushed brightly, and opened her mouth to explain, only to see the poor scythe nearly pass out from blood loss. "Is… he alright?"

"Umm, I think so," Maka stuttered. She quickly got up and moved Soul into the hallway before locking her door. "Shall we continue?"

Kidd laid back on the bed, waiting for Maka to return. She gave her legs a light stretch, and moved them apart.

Maka wasted no time diving onto her lover.

She gasped when a meister came flying on top of her. "Eager aren't you?" Kidd lightly teased.

She didn't respond with words. However, she dove in between her legs, her tongue finding her clit and her fingers finding the sacred G-spot.

"Ah ah! Maka!" Kidd squirmed lightly from the instant feel of pleasure. Hot, heavy breaths escaped her.

"We need to make this quick, before he wakes up," she mumbled against her slit. The vibrations caused Kidd to moan more.

"Alright," she replied simply. She moved Maka's lower half over her face, and slid her tongue into her slit. Kidd made little time in finding her g-spot, and toying with it.

"Ah Kidd," she groaned out. She knew she was close. She grinded her hips on Kidd's mouth, wanting the sweet release. Not to deny her lover, she picks up the pace of her fingers and sucks harder on her clit.

Kid moaned into her slit, and worked faster on her g-spot. Her fingers rubbed rapidly at her clit, lightly squeezing it from time to time.

"Oh Kidd," she moaned. "I am so close."

A smirk of achievement appeared on her pale face. Her tongue dove deeper in, licking fast at her soft, tight walls. Her fingers massaged her clit harder.

"KIDD!" she screamed, her walls clenching around her tongue. She bit down roughly on her clit while massaging her g-spot with her finger, wanting to bring her to release as well.

"Ahh ah! Maka!" Kidd squealed as she reached her climax. Her hips knocked into Maka's mouth, and her clit released a small amount of liquid. "S-sorry," she panted.

"You're fine," she reassured, panting as she came down from her high. She crawled up Kidd's body, laying her head down on her chest, trying to regain her breath.

Kid smiled at her, and twirled her fingers around her pigtails. She pulled the hair bands out of Maka's hair, and softly began to pet her hair.

She sighed, loving the feeling of Kidd's soft body pressed against hers. "Should we go check on Soul?"

"We might need to; he could die if he keeps up that nose bleed. Does he do that often?" Kidd asked, a bit curious. She knew her weapon partners were odd in their own ways, but didn't know if it was just them or all weapons.

"He gets nosebleeds every time he sees a sexy lady," she sighed, cuddling with her.

"How has he managed to work with you all of this time then?" she asked. Kidd curled the soft blonde hair around her fingers.

She scoffed. "He never found me as sexy," she said sadly. "He always called me tiny-tits and never had any interest in me."

A furious expression washed over Kidd. "How dare he?! Your chest is perfectly fine; it has great symmetry! I say leave him out there. He'll survive if he has any brains left."

"It's okay Kidd," she consoled. "He's a stupid man."

Her expression stayed harsh as she glared at the door, or more, the person behind the door.

"Kidd," she cooed. "Calm down. It's all okay, I promise," she said with a kiss.

Kidd stuck her tongue out at the door way, and then finally relaxed a bit. She leaned her head on Maka's.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," she giggled, pulling her close.

She gave her a light snuggle, and then kissed the side of her neck.

"Are we dating now?" Maka voiced her thoughts aloud.

"I would assume so, or else we'd have to make up an elaborate story to cover up the past half hour." Kidd joked.

"Yeah," she mused. "Besides, if we weren't then Soul would tell what he saw."

"I have Shinigami ways that could have kept him quiet," she said with a sly smirk.

"If I made him promise me not to tell, he wouldn't," Maka laughed. "But I do like your way of thinking."

"The two of us together could probably keep him from ever talking again," Kidd replied, a light chuckle in her tone.

She laughed hard. "I probably should get dressed, that way I can confront him about entering my room like that."

"He might have thought I was killing you," she pointed out. "Men have fewer brain cells, remember."

"Probably," she chuckled, slipping her clothes back on. "Get dressed babe. Let's go talk to darling Soul," she cackled.

Kidd nodded in reply, and slipped back into her neatly folded clothing.

"Only you would be worried about folding your clothes before sex," Maka laughed.

She only blushed and crossed her arms. "I can't handle wrinkled clothes," Kidd mumbled under her breath.

"It's okay," she smiled. "It's just you. It's one of the reasons that I love you so," she replied, pecking her on the cheek.

Kidd turned a dark shade of crimson. "Thank… you?" she said. No one had ever not been upset by need for symmetry and her OCD.

"You're welcome," she smiled, before opening the door. Soul sat there in a puddle of his own blood.

"Wha-what did I just witness in there Maka?" Soul questioned groggily.

Kidd bent down to his level, and wrinkled her face at the stained floor. "Such a mess," she huffed.

"Now babe, it's not his fault he can't help himself," Maka giggled, wrapping her arm around Kidd's waist. "Soul," she started, looking him straight in the eye. "You witnessed me and Kidd having sex. We are in love with each other, and are meant for each other. And now we are dating. Oh, and if you tell anyone about what you just saw in there, you won't see the light of day again," she smiled evilly.

Kidd smiled happily, and added, "Always remember to never cross a Shinigami. I have ways of dealing with that will ensure you cooperate, alright?"

"Uh, okay," Soul muttered, confused.

"Good. Glad we came to an agreement," Maka smiled.

"Though we don't need to keep this a complete secret. No one would dare bother us with me being a Shinigami," Kidd pointed out.

"So let me get this straight," Soul began. "You and Maka are lesbians. You just hooked up today and are now dating. I am not allowed to tell anyone about the little sexcapade I just saw, but you guys are going to go public with your relationship. Anything I am missing?" Soul drawled, a lazy smirk on his face.

"You seem to have it all, though I must say I do like your choice of words used," Kidd replied. "And in truth I'm not a lesbian, I'm pansexual."

"Close enough for me," Soul grinned. "Just be good to Maka, alright?" he asked. "Oh, and next time when you guys get freaky, let me know beforehand so I don't walk in on you two."

"Speaking of that, why did you walk in on us?" Maka questioned.

"I heard you screaming and thought you were in danger. It's my job to protect my meister," he shrugged.

Kidd patted Maka's head lightly. "I'll take good care of her and will make sure not even one hair is harmed," she proudly announced.

Maka just blushed as Soul laughed. "Could I watch next time?" Soul smirked with a wink.

"Maka...CHOP!" she yelled, digging a book into his skull. "No you sick perv," she huffed.

Kidd puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Is he always like this? I might need to move you into the mansion if so."

Maka just rolled her eyes. "He's never done anything like that before. He's just being a stupid, hormonal-ridden man right now."

She shook her head and sighed. "I'll keep him away from my partners then; I don't want this rubbing off on them," she grumbled lightly.

"You're cute, you know that?" Maka giggled, pulling her into a loving embrace.

She only chuckled and tightly hugged her lover. "Would you like to come back to the mansion? I have plenty of things there to keep us entertained," she offered.

"Sure," she smiled, grabbing her lover's hand. "Soul! I'm going to Kidd's for a while. Make sure to make yourself dinner," she yelled through the closed door, hoping he was conscious enough to hear it.

"Can he survive for long on his own?" Kidd asked, now partly worried. "Liz and Patty nearly die if left alone too long. They're like kittens almost."

"Yeah he can. There have been days where I have been gone all day and he can manage."

"He won't try to destroy things will he?" she asked, still worried. Thoughts of Patty turning all of her papers into farm animals came to her mind.

"Not at all," she snickered. "He'll just eat and watch TV. Or he'll go for a ride on his bike."

"That's… much less destructive than I expected," Kidd commented, mostly to herself. "I'm too used to my weapons it seems…"

"He's a pretty chill partner. Just give him food and he'll be satisfied," she smiled, walking with her love. "Hey Kidd, could I try to ride your skateboard?"

Kidd nodded, and made her skate board appear. "If you've never used a skate board before, go slowly. Beezlebub's wheels turn into rockets if you go too fast."

"Yay!" Maka squealed, jumping onto the board. "This will be so much fun!" she yelled, kicking off. She gained speed and started to wobble before falling off into the grass.

Kidd chased after the blonde meister, and helped her off the ground. "Are you alright?"

She just laughed, dusting herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was exhilarating!"

"You'll… need practice," Kidd lightly chuckled. She hopped up onto her skateboard, and moved to the front edge. "Climb on before it tips over!"

Maka quickly jumped behind her, holding her close.

She gave the ground a swift kick, and immediately the two of them were inches above the ground. The skateboard quickly flew them back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was breathtaking. It couldn't compare to the motorcycle rides her and Soul took.

The skateboard lowered to the ground, allowing the pair off. Kidd picked up the item, and watched as it evaporated into black smoke. "Here we are."

"You are so lucky to be a Shinigami," Maka breathed.

Kidd sighed, and led her into her home. "I guess."

"Hey," Maka said, stopping her. "Don't think I like you because of what you are. I love you because you are you."

"Oh no it's not that at all Maka," Kidd assured her. "Just being a Shinigami isn't all people make it out to be. I can live to be a thousand, but all of my friends won't be there for my 1000th birthday party."

"Is there any way to get around that?" Maka questioned.

"Not unless everyone around me became immortal overnight," she answered.

"I don't like the idea of me not being here for you," Maka sniffled.

Kid felt bad for bringing it up. "Well for now you and everyone else is here, so it's alright!"

"Alright," she smiled putting her arms around her waist.

Kid lightly petted Maka's hair. "Do you want a tour, or would you just like to see my room?"

"How about a tour, and then we will get to your room last," she winked.

She nodded, took her by the hand, and began her tour. Kid took her through the main rooms, the side rooms filled with toys and games, which mostly belonged to the Thompson sisters. Finally she took her upstairs, avoiding a pair of messy bedrooms. At the end of the tour, she took her to her room.

"You have a beautiful place love," Maka murmured into her hair. "I feel bad that you had to see my shack of an apartment now."

"Oh your apartment is fine. Sometimes the size here is overwhelming, well only when you hear a crash and you aren't sure where it came from," Kid explained.

"That would be pretty terrible. I could only imagine what trouble Blair could get into in a place this big," Maka shuddered.

"Try having Patty live with you. If she's not coloring the walls, she attacking your statues," Kid chuckled.

"I don't think I could deal with Patty's shenanigans," Maka chuckled.

"She tied her sister's hair to the bed post once. We still have yet to figure out why," Kid said while shaking her head.

"I just don't understand those two," Maka sighed, going to sit in the middle of the bed, as to not upset her lover.

"Liz isn't too much of a bother, until she won't move because her nails are freshly painted," Kid said with a sigh. She climbed up beside Maka, moving her slightly to make the bed symmetrical again.

"Like I said, I don't know how you deal with them. At least Soul can care for himself." She laid her head on her shoulder.

"They're a great pain, but I wouldn't trade either for anything," Kid replied, a small smile on her face.

"We're just lucky to have such loyal weapons," Maka smirked, stretching and laying down on the bed.

"Yours appears loyal, just perverted," Kid chuckled as she laid down beside her.

"He is," she smiled. "And of course he's a pervert, he's a man," she laughed, turning over to look at Kidd.

Kid chuckled lightly, and gave Maka a small kiss on the lips.

"You're the best you know that right?" Maka sighed, looking her lover in the eyes.

Kid only giggled lightly, and kissed the meister again. "We're the best together."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

Kid kissed along Maka's cheek, and then along her soft neck.

She moaned, her fingers gripping onto the fabric of her shirt.

She slid her jacket off, neatly folded it, and set it aside.

"Babe, eventually you will get to the point that you will get so caught up in the moment that you won't have time to fold your clothes," Maka giggled, kissing down Kid's neck.

"But… but… wrinkles!" Kid cried in between Maka's kisses. The lovely feel of her lover's lip distracted her partly from her need for symmetry, but the nagging in the back of her mind was there.

"Symmetry is nice," she whispered. "But is it better than this?" she asked, her hand coming to rest upon her lover's breast, squeezing lightly.

"But there can be symmetry in this!" she replied eagerly. She placed both her hands on Maka's chest.

"True," she moaned. Wanting to torment her lover, she lightly pinched her nipples.

She squeaked lightly, and decided that two could play her game. Kid pulled Maka's shirt up, and began kissing all along her bra line.

Maka moaned, but was determined to make Kid lose herself to pleasure. Her hands ghosted down her body, sneakily sliding down her skirt. Her mouth came upon Kid's cloth covered nipple and bit lightly.

Kid felt great confusion in the moment. Part of her was in heaven from Maka's teasing, but the other part was panicked that her skirt had been tossed away in a heap.

"Just focus on me," she murmured, her fingers teasingly playing with her wet slit as her tongue circled around her pert nipple.

Panic was rising in the Shinigami. Her mind was torn completely in half from the pleasure and the wrinkled garment.

Sensing the panic rising in Kid, Maka pushed her fingers into her, groaning at the tight heat.

Kid let out a soft moan. Her eyes darted back and forth between the garment and her lover, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She squeaked in panic, and fainted from the worries.

"Shit," Maka muttered, hopping off the bed to fold Kid's clothes.

Kid stayed perfectly still on the bed, breathing softly into the sheets.

"Babe," Maka whispered, crawling back onto the bed. "Everything is alright now. You can wake up."

Kid slowly came back to consciousness. She sat up quickly, and smiled at the sight of a folded skirt.

"Happy now?" she mumbled into her hair.

"Much." she purred in reply. She showered her cheeks and neck in passionate kisses.

Maka purred in delight, pushing Kid down to straddle her.

Her pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she stared up at Maka.

"Now, where were we?" she smirked before her mouth took its rightful place upon Kid's breast, her hands roaming down her body before landing on her slit.

Soft moans poured out of her with every touch. Her hands ran along her lover's sides, and took hold of her skirt.

Maka's fingers found their home within her lover, gently probing and thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah, ah, Maka," she softly called out. She pulled her lover's skirt down partly, and began rubbing her through her panties.

She moaned softly at the touch. "Come on Kid," she whispered, coming up to lick the shell of her ear. "Get louder than that. We don't have to worry about Soul running in." She bit down lightly on the lobe.

She chuckled lightly, and moved the fabric of the panties aside. "We do have to worry about a pair of sisters here," Kid reminded her as her fingers slid inside.

"Damn," she grumbled. She wanted to hear her love scream her name out since she didn't get to earlier. Her thoughts started getting cut short from the feeling of her fingers sliding in and out of her.

"They're probably distracted by something," Kid said. The fact that they didn't notice them come in told her that the pair were probably watching something or asleep.

"Well that's good for us," she chuckled, kissing down her body to her slit.

Kid smirked lightly and rolled her lover over onto her back. She ran her tongue along her chest down to her stomach and across her thighs.

Maka shuddered, loving the feeling. She couldn't wait for the best part to start.

She smiled devilishly at her, and continued to torment her by kissing all over her.

She grabbed her by her hair, forcing her head down. "While you may be a Shinigami, you can't tease me for long before I get impatient," Maka giggled.

Kid raised an eyebrow to her. "Oh really?" She kissed along her thighs, bordering her slit and lightly brushing it with her cheek.

"Truly," she promised, bringing her lovers face to her slit and bucking her hips up.

She chuckled at her lover's attempts, and began kissing along the edge of her slit. She breathed hot, heavy breaths along her, but never once touched.

"Damn you Kid," she grumbled. "Fuck me already!"

"So demanding," she giggled. Her finger ever so lightly touched her slit, and then moved away to allow her tongue room.

"Yes!" she hissed, gripping her hair tighter.

The pulling of her hair somehow excited Kid a bit. She let her tongue enter her, and begin rubbing along her warm walls.

Maka moaned out, the feeling of Kid's tongue combined with her fingers bringing much pleasure.

Kid put Maka's legs on her shoulders, and dove her tongue deep into her. Her fingers lightly played with her clit.

"D-damn," she stuttered.

A small giggle escaped her open mouth. Her free hand roamed upward to rub Maka's chest.

Maka's fingers slid down her lover's body, coming into contact with her moist heat.

Kid moaned lightly into her, the simple touches exciting her. Her Shinigami body was at times more sensitive the others.

Maka smirked, loving the noises that came from her lover's mouth. She sat up quickly, positioning herself so her mouth was over Kid's slit and hers was over Kid's mouth.

Having her lover so close to her still made Kid blush lightly. She pulled her tongue free, and put her focus on teasing her clit.

Maka's tongue teased Kid's slit. She loved seeing her squirm in pleasure and delight.

Her toes curled up and her body shook lightly from the pleasure. She ran her fingers along her lover's slit, lightly prodding inward.

Her tongue dove into her heat, licking up and down.

Kid panted hard against her, and felt very glad to be lying down with how tingly her legs felt.

"I'm going to make you come multiple times before I do," she grinned, nipping lightly at her clit.

"I… Ah!" Kid couldn't even find the words to form a sentence. Her body tingled all over from the pleasure Maka gave her.

Maka smirked. "Come on babe, lose control," she cooed, fingers making a scissoring motion inside of her.

Loud moans poured out of her as her body began to tense up. She gripped the bed sheet tight. She bit down lightly on her clit, making Kid moan out as she came.

Kid moaned loudly and panted hard. Her body tingled from the tips of her toes to the top of her forehead. She smiled lightly, and began breathing slower as she came down from her high. "Enjoy?" Maka murmured, kissing her way up to Kid's face.

She only could vaguely nod in reply. Kid pulled Maka close and kissed her passionately. "Good," she murmured. Her hands moved themselves to her breasts, ready to bring pleasure to her again.

"You're terrible," Kid teased her. She ran her fingers through her lover's blonde hair.

"I told you that you were going to come multiple times before I did," she smiled, squeezing her breasts softly.

A light squeak escaped her. Her Shinigami body was overly sensitive right now, and it felt as though Maka knew this, and was taking advantage of it.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing her way down to her breasts. She grinned from the moans, knowing that her lover was enjoying every moment of it.

Heavy pants escaped her with each kiss. She knew that even just more of this would bring her to her release again.

Maka bit down lightly on her nipple before switching her mouth to her other breast.

"Ah ah, Maka!" Kid squeaked. She tightened her grip lightly on her lover's hair.

"Scream for me," she purred, her finger quickly slipping into her folds.

She panted hard and moaned, "Maka!" Her body began to tense up and her toes curled in.

Maka licked her cheek, loving the blush that arose on her.

Kid panted hard, coming down again from the rush it gave her. Her whole body tingled.

"You're so beautiful when you're like this," Maka purred, kissing her cheeks.

"This?" Kid barely managed to ask. Now relaxed and able to breath properly, a smirk arose on her. She tossed her lover onto her back and said, "Then let me see you like this."

"Okay," Maka breathed out.

Kid smiled at her, and began kissing along her stomach, moving downward with each passionate kiss.

Maka twitched in anticipation, wanting to feel her lover's lips control her.

Her pale lips trailed down Maka's body, stopping once they reached her soft legs. Kid then ran her fingers along her inner thigh, brushing her slit lightly.

"Oh!" she squealed. Her body was very sensitive from watching her lover squirm from the pleasure she gave her earlier.

A pleased smile painted itself onto her face. Kid kissed along her thighs, and then ran her tongue along her lover's slit. Her tongue gently slid between the folds.

"Oh Kid," she moaned, her fingers tugging at her hair as she pulled her close.

Her tongue moved about freely, hitting her lover in the places she knew would please her.

"K-keep it up," she moaned in a breathy tone, already feeling herself tremble slightly.

Kid answered by giving her clit a soft squeeze. Her tongue brushed along her g-spot, and then worked its way back to her clit.

"D-damn babe," she groaned. She loved it when Kid got this passionate.

A small giggle escaped Kid. Her tongue wrapped itself around her clit, toying with it while her fingers dove into her warmth.

"Ah!" she screamed, welcoming the invasion of her body.

She gave a light nip to her clit, and swirled her fingers about in clock wise motions.

She started to buck against her lips and fingers. "Kid. Kid. Kid!" she chanted.

The calling of her name only made Kid more excited. Her moves quicken and her fingers pushed in a bit further.

"Faster," she moaned, needing release to come soon.

Her fingers worked at twice their speed as she sucked hard on her clit. Her free hand roamed upward to play with her nipple.

"I'm so close!" she squeaked. The triple stimulation was almost too much for her to bear, but she tried to fight off her release.

"Come for me my dear," Kid said softly before returning her tongue to her clit. She gave it a harder nip and rolled her fingers along her g-spot.

"Kid!" she screamed, her orgasm barreling over her as her legs tightened around her head, body quivering with pleasure.

Kid removed her fingers, and lightly gave the tips of them a lick. She crawled up Maka's body, and lay flat down on top of her.

Maka panted, pulling her close. "You are amazing," she whispered, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She could faintly taste herself.

She smiled lightly, and replied, "I'm not quite done with you." Kid kissed Maka's neck hard, leaving a few marks as she moved to the other side.

"Oh?" she questioned, groaning erotically at the hard kisses on her neck.

Kid moved down to her left breast, and began to kiss around it, leaving the same marks on it.

Her fingers gripped tightly in her hair. "Don't stop," she moaned.

Her hard kisses moved to the other breast, making sure they were equal. She wouldn't have her lover marked asymmetrical.

"God babe! You are so good at this!" she cried out.

Finally her powerful kisses moved onto her nipple. She gave it a light nip and tug.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, this was too much for her little body to handle.

Kid let her nipple go, and moved onto the next one. As she sucked and nipped, her hand ventured between Maka's thighs.

She writhed on the bed. Kid's hands were so soft and her mouth so skilled.

Her hand gently brushed along the edge of her slit, teasing her as she sucked even harder on her chest.

"P-please," she begged. She needed to feel her fingers inside her again.

She moved two fingers into her, and placed her thumb over her clit.

"Yes!" she screamed. Oh how she loved this feeling. She writhed underneath her lover.

Kid moved to her other breast, making sure the hickies she left were symmetrically placed. Her fingers moved in circular motions within her.

"Kid. Kid. Kid!" she chanted, coming close to release.

Kid's fingers brushed across her g-spot, teasing it almost. She nipped at Maka's chest.

"Kid!" she screamed, walls clenching on her fingers as her release hit her.

She smiled, and slowly removed her fingers. Kid gave her lover a small kiss on the lips.

"I-I love you," Maka panted, holding Kid close.

"And I love you," Kid softly said. She run her fingers through Maka's soft hair, and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad I finally confessed to you," she murmured sleepily.

Kid kissed her forehead, and gently pulled the sheets over them.

"Goodnight my love," she whispered, falling asleep in her lover's arms.

**A.N. **and complete :) I enjoyed writing this story so much! And it was the story that brought me and my girl together 3


End file.
